Desde fuera
by Aleia15
Summary: Puede sentir como se aleja de ella. No quiere que lo haga, pero no ve una forma de evitarlo; al final todo el mundo deja atras a Hinamori. HitsugayaMatsumoto, No correspondido HitsugayaHinamori


Title: From the sidelines

**Desde fuera **

Puede sentir como se aleja de ella.

No quiere que lo haga, pero no ve una forma de evitarlo; al final todo el mundo deja atras a Hinamori.

No puede culpar a nadie ma que a si misma, esto lo sabe. Hubo un tiempo en que era la persona mas preciada del mundo para él, un tiempo en que era su amiga mas antigua y querida y él solo sonreia para ella; e incluso esto era una rara ocurrencia. No sabe si lo prefiere asi.

Todo era facil antes; tenia un Taichou que la apreciaba y respetaba, tenia buenos amigos de la academia que confiaban en ella y le hacian reir, y tenia a Shiro-chan, su encantador amiguito quien la queria y la protegia. Ahora todo es confuso y doloroso; solo hay un terrible agijero donde su Taichou solia estar, tanto en la Gotei-13 como en su coraron, sus amigos han perdido la habilidad de confiar incluso en ella--especialmente en ella--,y Shiro-chan ya no existe. Su lugar lo ocupa ahora Hitsugaya-taichou. Hitsugaya-taichou quien aun la protege pero que ya no puede sonreir solo para ella.

Al principio Hinamori pensó que habia perdido la capacidad de sonreir, que la guerra y todo lo demas que habia sucedido le habia cambiado y endurecido aun mas. Pero eso no es cierto.

Hinamori le ha visto sonreir. Ha visto expresiones en su rostro que hubiese jurado le eran imposibles de mostrar. Y todas ellas estan dirigidas a otra persona.

La sonrisa indulgente que tiene cuando las tonerias de Matsumoto le divierten a pesar de si mismo. La sonrisa cansada que tiene cuando el trabajo se acumula y Matsumoto le lleva el te para que pueda seguir trabajando. La sonrisa timida y el robos que cubre su rostro cada vez que Matsumoto le abraza, ahogandole con sus grandes pechos. La sonrisa cariñosa que solo tiene cuando Maatsumoto esta cerca pero no puede verle.

Todo esto Hinamori lo ha visto desde fuera, desde la oscuridad. Desearia tener un lugar en la luz.

Hinamori desea muchas cosas. Desearia que su Taichou aun estuviese ahi, aun gentil, aun amable. Desearia que Kira aun fuese el fukutaichou de Ichimaru y su sombra, siempre sonriendo esa timida sonrisa suya. Desearia que Renji fuese aun despreocupado, bromeando y tratando de meterles en problemas. Desearia que Matsumoto no hubiese superado lo de Ichimaru y aprendido a sonreir de nuevo. Pero sobre todo desearia que Shiro-chan no hubiese crecido nunca y conseguido su puesto como Taichou, conociendo a Matsumoto.

Sabe que esto es injusto para con Matsumoto, e Hinamori a veces se siente mal por pensar asi. Antes le caia bien; es dificil que no cuando es fuerte, y divertida, y simpatica, y hermosa. Y todas esas razones son por las que ya no le puede caer bien...

- ¡Hinamori! - La voz de Hitsugaya la devuelve a presente y Hinamori se da cuenta que h estado ignorando todo lo que le rodea mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. - ¿Estas bien, Hinamori?

Puede escuchar la preocupacion en su voz, pero no es lo mismo. - Si, lo siento Hitsugaya-kun, estaba distraida.

No hay una gentil reprimenda por no usar su adecuado titulo, ningguna sonrisilla en sus labios mientras le recuerda que debe llamarle con su debido respecto; ahora solo esta esa preocupacion en sus ojos, y su atencion parece mas lastima y obligacion.

- ¡Taichou! - Matsumoto le llama, reclamando su atencion lejos de ella e Hinamoro lo resiente. - Kurosaki-kun y Orihime-chan quieren saber si...

Hinamori deja de prestar atencion en el momento que los ojos de Hitsugaya se giran hacia su fukutaichou, y puede observarles de nuevo.

Sus interaciones le dicen mas que las palabras: la forma en que los ojos de Matsumoto siguen cada movimiento de Hitsugaya, la forma en que sus manos se tocan de vez en cuando, la forma en que ella ralentiza sus zancadas para que puedan caminar juntos, la forma que su ceño se relaja cuando la esta escuchando. A su modo particular estan proclamando su relacion ante el mundo, si solo el mundo supiese leer los signos.

Hinamori puede, y ralentiza su paso aun mas, caminando detras perdida en su propio mundo.

No es hasta que no desaparecen tras una esquina que Hinamori permite que una sola lagrima caiga.

Estaba confundida, no se esta alejando de ella.

Ya se ha ido.

Fin


End file.
